


My Captain

by Cefhclwords



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Drinking, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, boys on holiday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 08:58:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19169989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cefhclwords/pseuds/Cefhclwords
Summary: “Eric sighed, sprawling his legs a bit wider as he looked up at Dele, shrugging his broad shoulders easily, “why don’t you apply it for me then? Make sure I don't miss a spot?” he asked, tugging on Dele’s hand again, picking up his beer with his free hand, raising it to his mouth, ready for a sip.It was at that exact moment Dele decided to drop himself into Eric’s lap, causing the bottle to clink lightly against Eric’s teeth as he attempted to take a sip, the golden liquid spilling out over his lips and down his neck. Dele reach and grabbed the bottle, sculling the rest of it, doing nothing to help the mess he’d made.”The boys have some well deserved rest after the nation league match :)





	My Captain

**Author's Note:**

> My first go at some smut so pls judge kindly!! ❤️❤️ Hope you enjoy xx any feedback literally makes my year or kudos if you do enjoy it! X
> 
>  
> 
> For reference:
> 
> The villa  
> https://www.luxuryretreats.com/vacation-rentals/r/31758924?federated_search_session_id=9ef22af9-9560-479b-91c3-144b2e0b59da 
> 
> Songs (feel free to listen to then in the scenes I mention them as they kinda help set the mood if it!)
> 
> 1) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cjAycO5KYDE 
> 
> 2) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hkEJmUDX47U
> 
> 3) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BME88lS6aVY

Eric hummed along to the song blaring through the villa’s speaker system, his head bopping along to the heavy beat as sweat gathered along his brow. The ice cold beer in his hand had begun to perspire in the warmth of the day, beads of water rolling off over his knuckles and splashing out in dark spots against the faded orange sone tiling.

As Eric made his way across the large outdoor area, He reached up to adjust the navy cap sitting on his head, wondering if it was time to reapply some sunblock.  
Instead, Eric settled on bringing the beer to his lips, tipping the bottle back so that he could suck down the cool liquid, refreshing him from the melting hot sun. He licked his lips to chase any stray drops of the liquid, feeling his limbs loose and warm from the five empty beer bottles randomly scattered throughout the sprawling yard.

All things considered, the six bedroom, six bathroom private villa Eric had booked out for two weeks might be too big for just the two of them, and quite the splurge. 

Eric was usual fairly responsible with spending despite his high wage, but time alone with his favourite person, in his favourite place, Eric didn’t care about the cost to make that time perfect.

“Sozinho no meu bairro, ya, ya  
Eu e a minha music high, ya, ya”

Eric sang along to the chorus of the song as he sat down before laying back onto the cushioned top of a wicker sunbed. His thighs splayed out as he let his legs go loose, any residual tension melting away quickly from him under the thick heat of the midday sun.

To the left, Eric hears the sound of water lapping over the edges of the pool, splashes of water signalling Dele moving around in the pool. Eric smiled, eyes closed as he remembered arriving here last night- they hadn’t reached the estate in Carvoeiro till nearly midnight, Dele whinging initially when Eric explained they had a five-hour drive to their accommodation.

He’d kept Dele in the dark about the plans, just telling him he had the first two weeks of their break sorted for them in Portugal. Dele didn’t fare well with being kept in the dark, while he liked surprises he still wanted to know where they were going, constantly asking Eric, poking at him to try to solicit the information.

Dele’s pestering and complaining about the commute had been well worth it when the driver pulled through the large golden gates and down the long driveway, coming to the stop in front of the gorgeous home. Dele had gone quiet, eyebrows raised high as he looked between the home and Eric, obviously, if not a bit reluctantly, very impressed at Eric’s choice.

When they had finally stepped into the entrance of the home, Dele had jumped into Eric’s arms, pressing small kisses up the line of his neck, biting at the skin under his ear. “Eric this is crazy” he beamed, pulling back to look around with a glow in his eyes. “And like romantic as fuck” he’d laughed, leaning in for a proper kiss, hands tugging at Eric’s shirt already.

He’d persisted in trying to undress Eric right there in the hallway, as Eric tried to not drop him, eventually stumbling and almost knocking them into a wall. 

Dele had climbed off him after that, laughing till he was a bit breathless before wrapping his arms around Eric's neck, pressing their foreheads together, He’d whispered “why don’t you give me a tour of the bedrooms captain” with a smirk, and Erics had thrown him over his shoulder for the teasing comment, and carried him upstairs to do just that.

Eric’s body was pleasantly sore, not just from the extra long match and shoot out, but also the late night he spent with Dele, and he couldn’t really complain. 

There was always something about being in Portugal together, Eric wasn’t sure if it was the fact he felt so comfortable, so at ease, confident when he was here, or the fact Dele loved a warm climate, able to relax and enjoy the sun- maybe it was a mix of both really, but they were always all over each other.

Not to say that they weren’t like that already, but Portugal seemed to turn that up, the pair of the unable to help themselves but be drawn to each other. 

Jesus, Eric had struggled to even be restrained during the game yesterday, Dele should have been the last thing he was focusing on, but he couldn’t help when the play allowed them to be close, to touch his waist, his arm.

When they were taking penalties, stood with their arms around each other, before Eric had to step forward for his kick, He hadn’t even really thought about the hand that he skimmed down Dele’s back to tug at the waistband of his shorts; the pointer finger he wiggled against the low of Dele’s back. He had felt a hum of nerves at the penalty, and the touch had been a reflex, a comfort to himself.

Eric didn’t hear the splashing of water that signified Dele climbing out of the pool, mind occupied by the memories of yesterday, and the music flowing through the speakers. Dele had been happy to let Eric play his music and the mix of Portuguese, English and even a few French songs (which Dele blamed Hugo’s influence on Eric) was perfect for a relaxing day in the sun.

It’s a shock then, when a cascade of wet droplets splash over his torso. His eyes snap open and he meets Dele’s cheeky gaze, Standing over Eric as he shakes the water out of his hair.

“Fucker” Eric whines, slapping the back of Dele’s knee, causing him to wobble on his feet. Dele bounced away with a laugh, “Think that's you, actually” he calls to Eric as he disappears into the house, wet feet slapping on the wooden flooring.

Eric rolled his eyes at the comment and ignored the flush that covered his cheeks and chest, the small fire that sparked low in his gut. Just as he decided to sit up and see what Dele was up to, maybe convince him to lay out on the sun lounge with him for just a bit, maybe steal some kisses, the man made his way back out of the home, towards Eric.

He was humming along to the music, head moving along to the catchy beat, in his hands was another six pack of ice cold beer bottles, rings on his fingers clinking where he held the glass necks. Eric grinned and closed his eyes once more, going back to enjoying the sun glowing over him, listening as Dele walked over.

“Dele” Eric whined when he felt the icy six placed on his chest, a startling contrast to his warm skin.

“Sorry, needed to put them somewhere” Dele shrugged, smile perfectly innocent. 

Eric kept his eyes locked with Dele as he lifted the drinks and placed them on the low wooden table within arms reach of him. The couple had, this morning, carried the small outdoor coffee table by the pool from the outdoor courtyard that separated the rooms, settled in the middle of the large home, breaking up the enclosed space.

They had done it for that exact reason, somewhere to put drinks and snacks, their phones, really anything they needed as they were determined to spend as much of the day outside as possible, enjoying the prospect of having absolutely nothing at all to do. They didn’t have to wake up early tomorrow before the sun had even come up, didn’t have to monitor very carefully their alcohol and food intake, were able to indulge a bit.

Most enticingly, in Eric’s mind, they were able to indulge in each other, a whole entire property of their own tucked away behind a gate and long driveway, neighbours property far enough away that they didn't have to worry about the volume of their music. They could just be them, do what they wanted- and Eric felt so lucky to have that.

“Yeah if only there had been somewhere convenient” Eric mused, fingers reaching out to wrap around Dele’s wrist, tugging just once in an invitation, a silent request for Dele to hurry up and get on him already.

Dele ignored Eric’s reply, reaching into the pocket of his swim trunks to pull out a bottle of sunblock, waving it at Eric as he wriggled his wrist out of his grip, moving to tangle their hands together as he spoke. “You, big boy, need more of this, you are going to get sunburnt and I am not spending the next two weeks rubbing aloe vera all over you”

Dele scanned his eyes over Eric’s torso as he spoke, thumb rubbing absently up and down the side of the other boy's palm.

Eric sighed, sprawling his legs a bit wider as he looked up at Dele, shrugging his broad shoulders easily, “why don’t you apply it for me then? Make sure I don't miss a spot?” he asked, tugging on Dele’s hand again, picking up his beer with his free hand, raising it to his mouth, ready for a sip.

It was at that exact moment Dele decided to drop himself into Eric’s lap, causing the bottle to clink lightly against Eric’s teeth as he attempted to take a sip, the golden liquid spilling out over his lips and down his neck. Dele reach and grabbed the bottle, sculling the rest of it, doing nothing to help the mess he’d made.

Eric knew the kind of mood Dele was in, wanting to play with Eric’s nerves, to wind him up so they he played right back. He grumbled and used the back of his hand to wipe over his mouth, about to swipe his hand down his neck and clean it away, before he was interrupted.

Dele dropped the now empty beer bottle to the tiles with an echoing clink as it rolled away from them. Dele’s eyes never strayed from eric and he dipped in, lips meeting the skin on the side of Eric’s neck.

His tongue darted out and licked a long line from where Eric’s neck met his shoulder, right up to his jawline, teeth biting there briefly before he moved to lick away all the rest of the spilt alcohol, the taste sweet, slightly tangled with the taste of sweat on the skin.

Eric sighed, his arm wrapping around the low of Dele’s waist, fingers tucking under the waistband, resting on his skin, still cool and damp from his swim. 

“Mm hi” Eric rumbled, squeezing Dele’s hip in his palm, about to tilt his head down and try and catch Dele’s lips when the man suddenly pulled back, licking his lips as he went.

“Come back” Eric huffed, wanting a proper kiss, to taste the beer off Dele’s lips.

“Nope, sunblock, just had to clean you up first” Dele replied quickly, uncapping the tube and squeezing the suncream into his palm. Dele smirked and slapped his hands down on Eric’s chest, giggling at the groan Eric let out, rubbing his hands in circular motions to rub the cream into his skin.

Eric smiled, turning his head to press a dry, sweet kiss to the skin of Dele’s tattooed forearm, a silent thank you for putting the suncream on, despite his dramatics in getting it done. He leaned to the side of Dele, sitting up slightly to tear a bottle away from the six-pack, twisting off the cap against Dele’s side just to make him whine and wriggle where he was sat on top of him.

Dele’s hands were cold as they ran the sunblock down past his belly button, up and over his shoulders, down the length of his arms over his biceps, and it was a nice reprieve from the intense sun. 

Eric took a sip of the beer before he placed the lip of the bottle to Dele’s mouth, watching with a heat in his gaze as Dele took the lip of the bottle in his mouth, allowing Eric to tilt the bottle so that he could pull a few sips down.

Eric pulled the bottle away slowly, using the edge of it to catch a stray drop on Dele’s bottom lip, drawing it up so that Dele could lick it away. Eric swallowed thickly and took one long sip from the bottle himself before he placed it down on the table.

“Now come here,” Eric instructed, hands wrapping around Dele’s waist once more in a hug, squeezing him shameless in how much he wanted him.

Dele hummed in consideration, leaning back slightly causing the muscles of his abdomen to flex, tugging at the movement. “And why would I do that?” He asks, moving like he needed to adjust how he was sitting, but Eric was sure the way he pushed down against Eric’s groin was anything but incidental.

Eric huffed, hands sliding up Dele’s back, coming to rest on his shoulder blades, drawing his fingertips over the marks that he knew were there, sucked into the skin by his mouth last night in bedroom number three or four, Eric getting Dele onto his stomach, bent over the mattress.

“You’ve changed your tune haven't you?” Eric mumbled, thumbs massaging into the skin for a few slow moments. “Last night, it was yes captain, whatever you want, now you can't even give me a kiss” he watched the beautiful blush grow over Dele’s cheeks, pupils dilating.

“Get off it Dier, Captain for five minutes got some kinda god complex” Dele spluttered out, words stumbled rather than smooth, eyes darting away from Eric’s, looking around the yard, out to the ocean, anywhere but him.

Eric smirked at having the advantage, hands sliding to Dele’s hips now, thumbs pressing in hard to the prominent hip bones that jutted out. 

“Oh right right right” Eric mumbled, drawing his legs up so that his feet were resting flat on the sunbed, knees bent to better support Dele in the cradle of his lap.

“So what about then you told me last night that you couldn’t keep your eyes off me? That it wasn’t fair for them to make me captain in Portugal and let me take a penalty because that was too much for you?” Eric teased, his fingers playing the edge of his swim trunks, watching Dele’s stomach jump, small beads of water still clinging to the deep golden skin.

“Or, what about when we got into the car, and before we’d even left and you told me how you had wanted to get down on your knees for me right there in the locker rooms where-” Dele cut him off at that, leaning down and catching Eric’s lips to shut him up, hands gripping his cheeks.

Eric laughed into the kiss, wrapping Dele up in his arms easily, sucking at his bottom lip before he pulled back just enough to talk, words spilling right into Dele’s lips, “so now you wanna kiss me huh?”. Dele just slapped Eric’s chest in a hard smack, leaning to hide his face in Eric’s neck, shaking his head.

“Can’t deal with you Dier, not today” Dele moaned but made no movements to get up from where he was pressed into Eric’s body. Eric’s hand slid down to rest just above Dele’s arse, fingers playing over the skin in lazy patterns, fingers sliding easily from sunscreen residue.

“Hope I’m not doing too much” Eric feels the lyrics sung against his throat as Daniel Caesar’s voice waves out from the speakers, the movement of Dele’s lips against his neck making him shiver.

With Dele finally settling, Eric turned so that he was slightly on his side, hand coming to cup Dele’s cheek, gazing down at him. He looked so beautiful like this, eyes closed, lashes dark and long, cheeks rosy from sun, the soft spatter of freckles on the high of his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. The facial hair just starting to grow out, fuzzy and dark to fame Dele’s petal pink lips and sharp line of his chin.

Eric wonders sometimes if anyone saw Dele the way he did, noticed the little things that made him so overwhelmingly gorgeous. He also wonders how he got to be lucky one to be the one to know all these details, to have Dele this close.

“You’re so beautiful Del” Eric mumbles then, hand sliding to Dele’s chin, tilting his face up to him. He watched Dele’s eyes flutter open, eyes such a rich dark brown they almost looked black. 

Dele let out a soft sound, somewhere near a whimper in the back of his throat, before jutting his chin forward, extending his neck to close the breath of distance between their lips.

The small peck was quickly broken with a wet swipe of tongue, Dele parted his lips and let Eric lick into the heat of his mouth, shivering at the brush of tongues, shuffling so he was sat up properly over Eric’s hip’s once more, the heat low in his stomach guiding his movements.

Eric’s cap was pushed off his head by Dele’s keen fingers, tossed carelessly to the side as his arms came to rest on either side of Eric’s head, the fingers of his right hand brushing the top of his head as Eric trailed the kisses from Dele’s mouth down the line of his throat, humming along to the change of pace in the song, the beat deeper and pulsing, vocals slower and layered.

Dele shivered, licking his lips as he ducked down to catch Eric’s mouth with his own once more, lips wet and slick as they slid together, Eric grunting as Dele arched his back, pushing his hips down against Eric’s in a slow roll.

Dele smirked and repeated the action, feeling pleasure wash through from his toes to the base on his skull as he felt his dick start to fatten up at the stimulation, heat sparking through him as he felt Eric, stiff against him through the thin material of their trunks.

The sun was beating down hard on Dele’s back, causing beads of sweat to run from the back of his neck and down the front of his chest, both of their bodies slippery in the heat, skin hot to the touch. 

Dele gasped into Eric’s mouth in a particularly good roll of their hips, eyes fluttering and toes curling, breathing into Eric’s mouth for a few moments as he tried to remember how to kiss. His mind was preoccupied by the nerves set on fire through him, mind white hot as he chased the feeling of pleasure.

Eventually he sucked Eric’s bottom lip into his mouth, fingers trembling as he moved to reach between them, fingers quick to push away the fabric of Eric’s trunks, grasping him, hard and hot in his hold, the twist of his hand was a bit dry, but it was enough to have Eric drop his head back from the kiss, a praise falling from his lips in a whisper.

“Eric” Dele mumbled, biting at the hollow of his throat, between the points of his collarbones, Eric’s response was his hand sliding down to rest on Dele’s ass, hand gripping lightly. Dele giggled, god this boy was useless once he got his dick touched honestly and kissed up to Eric’s ear, licking up the shell of it.

He spoke lips right to his ear now, slowing the rhythmic pump of his fist, “Touch me” he mumbled, “here” he emphasized, rolling his hips to press the length of himself to Eric’s thigh, saliva rushing to his mouth as he thought of Eric’s hand where he needed it most, head hazy.

Eric breathed heavily, nodding as he snaked the hand on Dele’s ass to the front of his trunks, hand finding him easily, squeezing firm, making Dele’s mouth drop open in a breathy moan, eyes closing in pleasure, thumb moving to rub at the head of Eric’s cock, a reward for touching him like Dele asked.

“That’s it” Dele encouraged, keeping Eric focused on pleasing him too, smirking as he mumbled “come on captain, make me feel good”.

Dele moaned as Eric pushed away the fabric stopping him from touching him properly, mouth snapping shut as he swallowed, stars falling apart behind his eyelids. Jesus christ, Dele was so sure one day he’d get used to how good this felt with Eric, but every time, every fucking touch blew his mind.

Dele sat back slightly, pulling his hand away from Eric to lick his palm quickly before sliding his hand back into Eric’s pants, the movements coming easier with the improvised lubrication. 

“Del” Eric muttered, and Dele looked down at him, watch sweat from his own brow fall onto Eric’s cheek, and god Dele felt like he was going to melt into the ground right here- Eric was making them go up in flames, tangled close.

Dele couldn't think of a better way to go.  
“Yeah” Dele agreed softly, shivering when Eric drew the wetness from the tip of his dick down the length of him with his thumb before continuing to work Dele in a tight rhythmic pace that gave him no room to breath.

“Close” Eric breathed and Dele nodded, “yeah” he repeated, hand reaching up to hold the top of the sun bed, the muscles in his back trembling.

“Kiss me” Eric asked, eyes opening to catch Dele’s eyes, gaze desperate, his hand on Dele’s back, fingernails digging in as their lips met, tongues messily meeting, breath harsh and panting.

“Baby” Eric mumbled into Dele’s mouth as he came, head dropping back with a solid thunk, arms shaking and fingers dragging down Dele’s back, pleasure sparking up from the base of his cock through his whole body, muscles tense before he relaxed, melting at the release.

Dele was quick to follow, his hand gripping tight to Eric’s left bicep, sitting up as his spine arched, stomach muscles contracting tightly as he spilled into Eric’s hand, white dots exploding behind his eyes, pleasure like a thick honey through his veins, heart threatening to pound out of his chest. He sprawled his tired body onto Eric’s, eyes darting under his closed eyelids as he came down from his peak.

The two men laid like that for longer than they should have really, Dele complaining it was gross until Eric conceded to his complaining, reaching for one of the two piled towels from the table, using it to clean them up, telling Dele he was washing that later.

Just as Dele decides to Eric he will not be doing any laundry on his holiday thank you, Eric gets up, Dele scooped in his arms, and runs at the pool, Dele slapping at his back and screaming his head off between laughs, till the moment Eric jumps in and they hit the cold water.

It dark when Dele wakes up, he’s on his back, and a Frank Ocean song is playing out over the speakers, Eric’s playlist having looped back to the start when they fell asleep.

His neck stiff and sore as he sits up to look around, mind fuzzy as he realises Eric’s head is on his stomach, arm around his hips.

Dele remembers now, how they had settled back on the sunbed as the sun finally began it’s slow descent to setting. How after a day in the sun, swimming, drinking and eating they were exhausted and Eric had mumbled “just a little kip” drowsily before they both fell asleep.

Eric wakes up moments after Dele, yawning so wide Dele is not sure how that didn’t hurt, and mumbles that it’s a bit chilly now, which it really isn’t cold, but the breeze coming in from the ocean in the distance is a stark contrast to the melting sun they’d fallen asleep, so he doesn't argue it.

They decided they should get up and sort out dinner after a few quiet moments and maybe find some shirts, and change out of their wet swimmers.

Eric refuses to settle for an easy dinner or ordering takeaway from one of the small shops, insisting that they make use of the barbecue and sit down together outside for a proper little meal. Dele pretends like he hates it, moaning about how they could just chill on the couch and some pasta as Eric prepares the steak and makes Dele put together a salad.

But as he stands curled into Eric’s side, a thin jumper of Eric’s protecting him from the light breeze, watching the man he loves flip the steak he is cooking them for dinner, in the beautiful property he hired out for them- Dele can’t find it in him to complain even jokingly.  
This is perfect, this is more than Dele thought he’d ever have, a love thought he’d never know.

So he just leans closer to Eric and kisses his slightly sunburnt nose, closes his eyes and thinks ‘I love you so much, I love how you love me, I hope I make you feel even half the way you make me feel’.

They eat dinner and finish a bottle of red between them, legs tangled together under the table.

Eric looks across at Dele, the man animatedly telling a story about Sonny that Eric has absolutely heard before, one hand holding Dele’s across the table.

And there’s a bed upstairs that they will soon fall into together, curled close until they fall asleep.

A large shower that he will tug Dele into early tomorrow morning, enticing him with kisses.

Eric thinks yesterday had felt good, but it didn’t come close to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Read more/request more over on my tumblr: cefhclwords


End file.
